For the Love Of Discontinued For Now
by Mochikyan
Summary: What happens when Konrad,Yuuri and,Wolfram all start to fall in love. Srry.I suck at summaries. Rated T for safety. I'm not sure how the other chapters are going to play out.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Yurri , Konrad ,Wolfram

Summary:What happens when people start to fall in love with each .I suck at summaries. KonradXYuuriXWolfram

I own nothing Kyo Kara Maoh belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~For the Love Of. . .!~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuuri~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhg. . . I can't believe what's happening to me.I never had these feelings like whenever I get near one of them I start acting like and idiot babling on and laughing first I thought not much of , then I realized I had simalar experience in my own I tried to talk to a cute girl I acted the same way.I really didn't want to believe that I was right about the expierence in my world when I compared it with the one in , I was." They young king sat in the closet and thought to himself."I thought that If I didn't think about either one of them the feelings would go didn't time I tried not to think about them I ended up thinking about them more.

How could you wouldn't want to think about Konrad's smiling face and the warmth you always feel around what about Wolfram's beautiful blond hair or his pale Kami what should I do I just Can't Comprehend these feelings.I will admit that I do like these feelings sometimes .However, a big part of me is screaming that it is wrong to like boys or in this case older men(much older at that.) Also, the fact that they are brothers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wolfram~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is that wimp!"Wolfram said fumingly."I'm sure he's around here somewhere wolfram no reason to get so upset."Konrad smiled down at his younger brother."This is all your fault Weller!It's your responsibility to make sure Yuuri is safe and now he's missing!"The little bishonen half almost frightend himself when he heard himself. Konrad was silent. Normally he would have said something Wolfram looked up to just saw Konrad staring at him with a smile on his started to get a weird usually got this type of mushy feeling when ever Yuuri or Konrad smiled. But he could never understand what this feeling was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konrad~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I feel so strange.I love the feelings I get whenever I'm around both Yuuri and I feel so . . . wrong.I mean they both are already betrothed to ,they are much much younger than , even though I know these feelings are wrong I still can't shake them from myself.I guess I will just have to deal with these feelings untill I get the courage to talk both of the young boys."Konrad thought to himself."Hey might be in here."Wolfram pointed to a hall closet on their right."You might just be right 's check it out"They both walked to the closet and opend the popped Yuuri."UH . . . Hey guys what's up?"Yuuri said as he started to run down the hallway towards his bedroom.'you know might just want be alone for a little while maybe we should grant him his wish."Konrad said smiling down at his younger brother."Like hell hell I will let him be alone!He's my fionce` and as such he will never ever leave my side again!Wolfram fumed.

Hope you all liked 's my first you want more because obviously it's not done just leave me a comment.


	2. Odd Engagment

Okay so here's chapter you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuuri~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wolfram can't I have any privacy?"Yuuri half screamed while running towards his bedroom."You could if you would stop running away every time someone turns if you asked and then told someone where you were going it would be , since you never even do that much you lost the privaledge of being alone."

"But, Wolfram every time I ask or tell you where i'm going you always matter how much I beg you not we are supposed to get married tomorrow."Yuuri stopped just stood there and started to pant."Yuuri.I follow you around because I love such a stupid selfish 's a reason we are supposed to be getting married 's not for any political ,Since you don't want me around I guess we should tell Gunter to just cancel the whole that what you want us to cancel the wedding!"Wolfram was staring directly at eyes looked like they were going to burst with tears.I felt horrible.I anted to say something but I wasn't sure , I did the first thing that popped into my mind . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wolfram~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I . . .I can't believe is actually kissing was lips were so warm.I just squezed him to , the kiss became to much so I broke it off."Yuuri do you really want to be wtih did you kiss me just to make me feel better?Because I really do love you."

"Wolfram.I do love , the reason I've been avoiding you is ,I also love some one else just as , I start to feel bad.I mean if I love some one else I wouldn't be able to give you all of my you do I'm sorry for that Wolfram."Yuuri looked like he was about to cry.

"It's Konrart isn't it?That's who you alos love right?"Yuuri looked up."Yes.I'm really sorry Wolfram."Wolfram squezed the slightly shorter boy to his chest."It's okay truth is I love him too.I know it's weird because we're brothers but, it's true."Yuuri looked straight up at me."But, If he feels the same way it is possible for all three of us to get married."Yuuri burried his face in my chest."Okay Wolfram,I want to marry you , how will we tell him?Yuuri sighed."We will just have to tell him straight out how we Konrart he probably feels the same way about you at 's can tell him right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konrad~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe what I was both feel the same way about me.I guess this could be easier than I thought."So Wolfram is this your way of proposing to me?"Konrad laughed."Actually, said this is how they propose in his 's also to big of a wimp to come in here and ask you with me so i'm asking you on behalf of us both."Wolfram looked so cute kneeling down in front of me with a ring."I accept."

Okay so that was chapter 2.I plan on writeing a 3rd chapter hope you at least liked this one a little.


End file.
